What We Have Become
by WolfLady023
Summary: Destiel and Sabriel.
1. Only the Beginning

Dean*

The wind whips around violently outside, sending sheets of icy rain against the grimy window of the motel room. Each sound keeps me awake longer, every drip of water or creak of the building is spun into a new monster that requires my attention. The power has been out for a few days, but I'm too injured to leave the room, much less drive out to find Sammy. I roll over again, fingers curling around the handle of the knife that lies under the pillow as the sound of shifting fabric reaches my ears. Seconds later, someone's hand is on my arm to shake me awake, catching my wrist when I try to lash out with the knife.

"Dean calm down. It's only me."

Cas. I let my head fall back against the pillows at the sound of his voice, letting out a slow huff of annoyance at his sudden appearance.

"Where the hell have you been?"

He doesn't answer, sitting on the bed beside me instead and reaching out to touch my side, the injured one. I wince at the slight touch, shoving his hand off of me a tad more roughly than intended.

"You are hurt?"

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock."

He looks hurt instantly, pulling away as his eyes are consumed with a mixture of sadness and confusion. A few moments of silence is enough to prompt him to speak again, voice conveying his confusion clearly.

"That is inaccurate Dean, my name is not Sherlock."

I chuckle softly at this, laughter torn away as pain flares through my side and forces me to lie back down.

"Dean?"

"It's fine. Sit back down."

He nods, slowly sinking down beside me. Possibly closer than necessary. Scratch that, definitely closer than necessary. I start to panic, he knows about the personal space thing, we go over it all the time. This seems more intentional than usual though.

"Why did you come back so soon? I thought you were busy with something else."

It's hard to keep the hurt out of my voice, none of this would have happened if Cas hadn't left us alone last minute to go do something elsewhere. He doesn't seem to notice, replacing his hand against my side.

"This might hurt a little bit."

I nod, shivering when he places his hand under my shirt. My mind instantly goes blank, all thought concentrated on his hand. I try to write off my reaction as something normal, the room is just cold and his hand is warm. Try to ignore the slight increase in the speed of my heartbeat. The way I catch myself staring at his face for longer than I should. He catches my eye suddenly, his face too close to mine for me to handle. I turn away as the blush spreads across my face, for once I'm thankful for the darkness that surrounds us. He presses his hand against my side without warning, closing his eyes as a soft white glow fills the small space between us. I find myself grabbing onto his arm for support, biting my lip to avoid letting on how much it hurts. Cas slowly takes his hand away, the glow fading was he does so. He doesn't react when I lean against him, suddenly too tired to care about the fact that I am practically falling asleep on top of Cas.

"Dean? Are you okay?"

I nod half heartedly, smiling when I feel Cas wrap his arms around my waist and pull me closer to him.

"I shall stay here, so you can sleep."

"Thanks."

Despite the fact that I can hardly keep my eyes open, I find myself awake for much longer than intended, my heart refusing to slow down to a normal rate as it sinks in that I am in fact cuddling with Cas right now.

"You are troubled?"

"I guess you could say that."

He shifts so we're lying down, adjusting our position so I'm lying on top of him with my head on his shoulder, while his arms remain wrapped protectively around my waist.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

There's genuine concern in his voice, and I suddenly realise that he has no intention of leaving, not now at least.

"I've just got a lot on my mind right now. Too much to think about, you know?"

He shakes his head, brow knitting in confusion.

"I'm not sure I know."

"It's fine, things are kind of complicated."

"Like what?"

I laugh, sitting up and leaning against the headboard as any semblance of me being tired dissipates. Cas rises up beside me, still looking very confused. I light a few candles, attempting to make the room a tad less dark.

"You want some food? The power has been out for a while and I don't think the ice is gonna keep anything good for very much longer."

He nods, still unmoving from his spot on the bed as I rifle through the cooler.

"Looks like all we have is some pie and a fruit salad that Sammy left behind, but it doesn't look like it kept very well, so pie is all we really have."

"Sure."

I bring over a cherry pie, leaving the apple in the cooler for tomorrow, and snag the bottle of whiskey off the table on my way back to the bed. Cas scoots away from the edge, giving me room to sit down closer to the door, and takes the pie from me as I wrap a blanket around myself.

"Dean, you only brought over one fork."

Oh well, looks like we're going to have to share. I sure as hell am not going out to buy a second fork for him, especially not in this weather.

"I don't think we have another one Cas."

"Oh."

He nods slightly. I know full well that he won't accept the whiskey from me, so the lack of a second fork won't mean much after about ten minutes, when I'll be too drunk to notice the fact we have food in the first place. I inhale sharply, deciding to skirt around the main issue until I'm drunk enough to handle rejection.

"What do you wish to talk about Dean?"

"I...I've been worried about you Cas. You keep disappearing on us, and it's starting to scare me. Us. Me and Sam. He umm...he worries about you too."

I take a slow drink from the bottle, ignoring the odd stare that Cas gives me for it. He starts talking, slowly, not revealing much about his recent expedition, but something about listening to his voice is enough to silence any of my protests against him going off alone. My mind is starting to wander by the time he is finished, on account of the now almost empty bottle, and Cas seems to hone in on my restlessness because he starts staring at me with his intensely confused gaze.

"Dean?"

I turn towards him, trying to appear focused enough to evade his noticing how drunk I am.

"Hmm?"

"You appear to be nervous."

I chuckle lightly, watching the look of concern pass across his face before the confusion sets back in. He doesn't move when I do, watching me swing back the rest of my whiskey before I lean closer to him.

"Hey Cas..."

"Yes?"

"I've got a question."

If he wasn't confused before, he definitely is now. I can't find the words to ask him anything, growing slightly frustrated when it becomes clear that I have forgotten my question. Maybe downing a bottle of whiskey wasn't the best idea I've ever had, but it has certainly calmed my nerves. Cas watches me closely as I pull myself into a more upright position, tipping his head slightly to the side when I sit in his lap, placing my hands on either side of his head.

"Dean? I...I don't understand."

We sit like this for a few minutes, the silence stretching as I try to determine if I am actually willing to lose him if this goes south.

"Dean?"

His lips remain slightly parted, voice slightly lower than it usually is, and I lose it when I catch his eyes trained on mine. Cas doesn't have a chance to react before I suddenly lean in and fit my lips to his, letting my eyes flutter shut so I can savour the moment before Cas has a chance to catch up and shove me away. What I don't expect, however, is to feel him pull my body closer to his. It's almost enough to make me pull away, but his hands find a place to rest around my waist, despite the fact that he still has no clue how to react. I pull back slowly, eyes still closed as I rest my forehead against his in a feeble attempt to calm down during his last moments of confusion. Every nerve in my body is screaming for me to leave, but Cas still has his hands firmly planted on my sides, effectively anchoring me to the spot.

"Dean I...I don't understand. What did you...what was that?"

He doesn't push me away though, instead tracing his thumb over my lips softly. I allow him to run his fingers over my face, slowly opening my eyes to meet his gaze. He is staring at me intensely, breath ghosting across my face lightly as I let my hands slide down the headboard to rest on his shoulders. Despite being entirely drunk, I'm still acutely aware of every breath he takes in, mind buzzing with thoughts of rejection and a fast settling sense of dread. Cas remains transfixed on my face, refusing to acknowledge my attempts of apology until he is ready to respond to them.

"That is not what I learned from the pizza man Dean, I don't understand what you are trying to do."

"The what?"

"The pizza man."

He seems so sure of himself, his trademark expression of confusion replacing the softer look that he has held for the past few moments.

"The pizza man?"

"He loved the babysitter. Do...do you love me Dean? Is that why we are here?"

The blush is spreading quicker this time than it did earlier, drawing Cas's attention as the flickering candle light illuminates my change in colour.

"Have I said something wrong?"

I mumble out a quick "shut up" before deciding it is safe to kiss him again, tangling my fingers in his hair and resting the other hand on his hip. He makes a soft noise of content in the back of his throat, grip on my hips tightening when I tug gently on his hair. That's enough to draw a soft moan from me, Cas taking advantage of my parted lips to let his tongue slip into my mouth. We stay like this for a few minutes, hands and tongues roaming freely as the want to shed clothing becomes a more pressing urge.

"Cas?"

"Yeah?"

I tug at his shirt, looking up at him in a silent question. He nods slowly, blushing furiously as I unbutton it. I don't pull it off his shoulders yet, adjusting our position so I can kiss down his neck and chest, savouring the way he tenses up and shivers as my lips discover a new spot of untouched skin. He lets me slide his shirt off of him, still managing to look both utterly blissful and bashful at the same time.

"Is this okay?"

He doesn't respond beyond a half nod, letting his eyes slide shut when I nip gently at his neck. My heart feels like it's going to explode, beating quickly enough that I can hardly feel it as Cas opens his eyes again to watch me. I sit up slowly, smirking when I see the look of confusion on his face at the loss of contact.

"Your turn."

"What? I...I don't think that's a good idea Dean. I hardly know what I'm doing."

I take his hands gently, placing them on the hem of my black ACDC tee.

"I don't think-"

"Then don't. Don't think, just do."

He moves slowly, more slowly than I thought possible, and I'm starting to regret letting Cas take control by the time he figures out what to do. I'm still sitting more or less in his lap, surprised when he pulls me closer to him and leans in to kiss my neck. My breath is torn away when he shoves me off of him, crawling on top of me and pinning me to the bed. We lie like this for a few tense moments, staring into each others eyes as we try to figure out what comes next.

"Cas?"

His gaze seems to be fixated on something, brow furrowing in a sort of wonder as he studies me. I flinch when he trails his hand down my arm, letting it rest on his mark. He seems to get the hint, letting his hands travel down to rest on my hips instead. I'm itching to be back in control, starting to shake with the effort of keeping still and allowing Cas the ability to study my body. I can't resist the urge, however, when he starts nipping at my neck. He growls in frustration when I do move, grabbing my wrists and pinning them above my head.

"You said it was my turn."

He silences my protest with a kiss, tasting of cherry pie and a tad bit of whiskey. My phone chooses this exact moment to start ringing, seeming to frustrate Cas almost more than me. He grabs it before I can react, answering when Sam's name flashes across the screen. I take this moment of distraction to pull wrists out of his grasp, sitting up carefully and wrapping my legs around his waist.

"He says he wants to talk to you."

I take the phone from Cas, trying to suppress a groan when he starts kissing me again.

"Are you okay? When did Cas get back?"

"Bout an hour ago. What do you need?"

Cas chooses now to try something new, flicking his tongue over my skin as he kisses my neck again. Sam catches my whispered "fuck," asking again if I'm okay as I glare halfheartedly at Cas for making my composure slip again.

"I'm fine. What'd you call for? I'm kind of busy right now."

"I can hear that. Anyways, what room are you in? Not that I particularly want to come in right now, but I just got here and it's kind of cold out."

I start pushing Cas away from me now, panicking as I scramble to pull my shirt back on and look somewhat presentable.

"Ummm...room 22."

"Thanks. I'm heading over now."

The line goes dead, leaving me alone with a very confused, and slightly hurt looking Cas.

"Sam is heading over right now, he just got here."

Cas nods, accepting one of my tee-shirts to sleep in.

"Put these on too, you shouldn't sleep in your dress pants."

He catches the pair of sweatpants I toss over, changing right in the middle of the room instead of using the small washroom that is a few steps from the bed. The intentional aspect of this is not lost on me, Cas smirking when he catches me checking him out still. A knock on the door ends any remaining bits of romance, Cas opening it as I sink down slowly onto my bed.


	2. TheDiner

Cas*

I light the candles that the boys have placed in the small washroom, grabbing a spare set of Dean's clothes out of his bag and starting the shower as quietly as I can manage in the flickering candlelight that casts the room into odd shadows and weak patches of light. Both boys are still asleep, Dean having finally drifted off after waking up from another nightmare and Sam passed out almost as soon as he got inside. I grew tired of watching them (mostly Dean) sleep, but still don't want to leave the room, and standing in the lukewarm stream of water is the first thing I can think of to do while bored. Dean often does it after a "personal space" violation of mine, so it must be something that is normal of humans to do after being close to a loved one. Either way, Dean and I were very close this morning, and I'm afraid that not taking a shower before he wakes will break that social custom. I emerge from the washroom exactly fifteen minutes later, hair still dripping wet and plastered to my forehead. I have forgotten to grab a shirt, and rifling through Dean's bag in the shifting lighting is proving to be a difficult task. I find myself staring at him as he sleeps, ignoring the task at hand entirely.

The soft sounds of someone walking across the room draw me out of my trance, Sam tapping me lightly on the shoulder when I don't instantly turn to greet him. I find it difficult to tear my gaze away from Dean's sleeping form, resisting the urge to walk over and sit beside him. Instead, however, I turn to face Sam, trying to keep the disappointment out of my expression.

"You good there Cas? You've been standing there for half an hour at least, I don't know exactly how long it took me to get ready."

I nod slightly, mind still focused on the bed behind me, where Dean is showing signs of beginning another nightmare. Sam remains unfazed, continuing as if he has my full attention.

"Do you think you two will be fine alone for a few hours? I've got a few things to finish up for this case, but Dean needs to sleep and I don't want to wake him up yet."

"Dean and I share a profound bond, I think it will present no issue to spend more time alone. In fact, yesterday was quite-"

He makes an odd expression, holding up a hand to stop me from finishing my statement.

"I think that's enough, thank you. I uhhh...I don't particularly want to hear about whatever you two do while alone. Especially not whatever last night was."

I nod, only half listening as I become distracted by Dean rolling over in his sleep. He mumbles something softly, it sounds like my name, and stretches his arms out to grab onto something.

"Cas!"

Sam is staring at me expectantly, clearly I stopped listening halfway through him talking, again.

"My apologies, I got distracted."

"It's fine. I was just asking if you two could get everything packed up before I get back, we need to get on the road before sunset preferably. Bobby is expecting us back by noon tomorrow, but it's going to be at least six and a half hours on the road."

He doesn't wait for a response past my nodding, chuckling when he notices that my attention has been drawn back to Dean almost as soon as he stops talking.

"I'll come back around six. You've got some time before he wakes up, so you can do pretty much whatever you want. I don't think the power is coming back on anytime soon, so the faster we can get out of here the better."

"I'll let him know where you have gone."

"Thanks. Make sure you guys remember to pack up at least. Other than that, I don't really care what you two do."

He says this last part with a smirk on his face, glancing over at Dean quickly as if he knows what we did yesterday. I feel my face beginning to heat up, an odd sensation, but I believe Dean said it's called embarrassment. Either way, no matter what it's called, it makes me uncomfortable to realise that I can feel it just from thinking of Sam knowing about Dean and I.

"Cas? Come back..."

Sam gives me a knowing smile, nodding towards Dean as a signal of the end of our conversation before he walks out the door. Dean doesn't appear to be awake but rather trapped in the dream haze that follows a bad nightmare. He latches onto me as soon as I sit down on the bed, shaking despite the blankets that he has managed to tangle himself up in during the time I have been in the shower. I find that simply being present isn't enough to calm him down this time, and my mind goes into autopilot almost instantly. I start singing an old Enochian lullaby, smoothing out the sheets and running a hand through his hair in some form of a feeble attempt at soothing him, and soon find him waking up as he is drawn out of the nightmare. His brow creases in confusion, instantly reaching for the weapon that is hidden under the pillow.

"Cas?"

His voice is rough, eyes remaining closed as I confirm my identity.

"Why'd you leave earlier?"

"I took a shower."

He chuckles softly, mumbling something against my shoulder as I adjust us to a more comfortable position.

"Where'd your shirt go?"

"I was distracted while looking for one of yours. I can go get one if it makes you uncomfortable."

I start trying to get up, surprised when he pulls me tighter against him and continues mumbling out something incoherently. His lips keep brushing against my bare skin, reminding me of last night in a much more pleasant manner than when Sam brought it up earlier.

"What're you thinkin about angel?"

Shit, I definitely like the way he said that. I don't know how to respond, especially now that he has called me out for staring at him. My body doesn't know how to react any better than my mind, leaving me stumbling over words as I become suddenly shy in the absence of darkness.

"I...I was just thinking about you. You and me. Us. Last night."

He smiles warmly, tightening his grip around my waist and planting a light kiss on my shoulder.

"Well, it just so happens I was thinking about the same thing Cassie."

I shiver at the deepened tone of voice that Dean adopts, wanting nothing more than to spend an eternity lying here with him. Dean, however, has a different plan, permitting me one last kiss before he rolls off of me and stumbles into the washroom. He re-emerges ten minutes later, towelling off his hair and shivering in the cold air that emits from the rickity ac unit below the window.

"Do you want to go grab some breakfast?"

I nod, but remain on the bed as Dean moves around the room in search of his shoes.

"You've got to get up if we're leaving Cas."

"Make me."

He inhales sharply, pausing for a moment before he nods and walks over to stand directly in front of me.

"You gonna get up on your own or no? Last chance."

He hardly waits for a response, leaning in closer and scooping me up in his arms despite my protests against being carried.

"Where did your shoes go?"

"I don't remember where I left them."

We eventually find my shoes, Dean plopping me down on the bed again and slipping them onto my feet before he grabs the keys to his Impala.

"Come on, we've gotta go Cas. I want some pie."

"You said we were going to breakfast."

He gives me a bitchface that can rival one of Sam's, flipping the key ring around his fingers as he reminds me that "Pie is a breakfast food" and pointing out that I don't have much of a choice because he is driving.

"Only if they have breakfast foods."

"Pie-"

"Real breakfast foods."

Dean huffs in annoyance, nodding and reassuring me that the diner down the road has both pie and breakfast

"Race you to the car."

I nod, allowing him a few seconds head start before I teleport myself into the passenger seat. Dean arrives a few minutes later, slightly out of breath from sprinting down the stairs. He wears that triumphant grin that only comes out when he thinks he has won something, laughing when he sees me waiting for him already.

"That's cheating Cas, you know that."

Despite his frown, I can tell he's trying his best not to laugh at me, voice not as heavy as it usually is when something doesn't follow plan.

"You never specified, all you said is that it was a race."

He laughs now, eye lighting up in childish glee as he slides into the drivers side and starts up the impala. I watch his smooth movements as we pull into the main road, able to feel clearly the joy that Dean gains from the simple action of being able yo drive without apprehension that a hunt brings. The drive down the road isn't very long, only a few minutes, but we are able to appreciate the beauty that early spring brings after a heavy storm. We sit in the car for a few minutes after arriving, not wanting to leave until the song is over, something by ACDC I think. Either way, Dean seems to be enjoying the song. We walk together into the diner once it is over, Dean slipping his hand into mine as we sit in the waiting area for a table to clear up.

"Follow me please, we have a table right this way."

The waitress clearly has an interest in Dean, flashing him a smile and tossing her long blonde hair over her shoulder as she turns around to lead us to the booth in the back corner.

"My name is Terri, I'll be your waitress today. Can I get you two started with some drinks?"

Dean orders a coffee for himself and, after noticing that I am distracted, orders a tea for me. Terri scribbles that down in her notepad, walking off towards the kitchen as the front door rings and another person walks in.

"Cas?"

I look up to see Dean staring at me, his brow furrowed in confusion when I hardly respond to him.

"What's going on?"

Terri comes back with the drinks, setting them down in front of us and smiling at Dean again. I feel myself growing uncomfortable at her actions, frowning when I notice her slip a piece of paper under Dean's coffee mug.

"I'll be right back for your orders, though personally I would recommend this..."

She leans closer to Dean as she points something out on the menu, and I realise now that she took off her jacket and is now only wearing her tightly fitting white button down shirt.

"Or this one..."

I can't seem to stop staring at them, and suddenly the light bulb above us bursts. Terri jumps away from Dean, running off to go find someone to fix the mess and pull the glass out of her hair. Dean has already grabbed the gun from his waistband, sliding the salt shaker across the table to me at the same time.

"Relax, it was me."

"What'd you do that for?"

"She left you her number Dean, and she was making me uncomfortable."

A man comes over to sweep up the mess, opening the blinds beside us to allow more natural light in to replace that lost from the bulb.

"Did she?"

"Yeah, and she wouldn't get away from you!"

I feel my face starting to heat up now, saying that out loud makes it seem childish in nature. Dean reaches across the table and grabs my hands, reassuring me that he had no intention of reciprocating Terri's advances.

"You can't make things explode like that Cas, okay? Sam and I are used to stuff like that, but most people aren't."

I nod, relieved when the waiter who comes back is an older man, who definitely has no interest in Dean whatsoever.

"My name is Luke, I will be taking care of you for the remainder of your time here. Have you boys had a chance to look over the menus yet or do you need more time to decide?"

"Do you guys have pie?"

"We only have cherry and apple left."

Dean orders a slice of cherry pie, I order pancakes, which Dean said I would enjoy, and Luke replaces our drinks so that they don't have glass in them. I stir three of the honey packets into my tea, sipping it slowly as Dean drinks his coffee.


	3. TheWarehouse

Dean*

Despite his protests of being fine, I can tell that something more than the waitress is bothering Cas. He hasn't moved from his spot in the grass for at least half an hour, ignoring anything I try to say to coax him back into the impala, but instead staring at the numerous honeybees that fly around the small meadow. Sam hasn't called yet, which is odd considering the time that it should have taken him to clean out the small ghost problem in the rundown shack at the end of a back road just within the treeline behind the diner.

"Cas, didn't you say we needed to do something before Sam got back to the motel?"

He nods absentmindedly, not looking up from the bee that has landed on his sleeve. I watch him with a slight sense of curiosity, more bored than anything else as the music from the Impala isn't quite loud enough for me to catch much else than the faint snippets of whatever song is playing now, but I'm too focused on the odd mood that has come over Cas so suddenly to leave him too far away from me right now.

"What does he need us to do?"

Nothing, as expected, but being ignored by him does have a certain sting to it that I didn't expect.

"Cas?"

He nods again, affirming that he knows I'm talking to him but I'm not getting much else in terms of a reaction. I walk over to him now, tugging slightly on his trench coat, and he allows me to tug him towards the car and push him into the passenger seat.

"You've got to talk to me Cas, I wasn't awake when Sam told you anything this morning and I really don't feel like listening to him bitch half way back to Bobby's tonight."

I let out a huff of annoyance, ignored again but at this point too confused to look into it too much more. The drive back to the motel is silent, a soft backdrop of music to keep us sane in the slightly uncomfortable absence of conversation. I go into the room, leaving Cas staring out the window as I start packing everything up, which I assume is the only task Sam would have left us with while he's gone. Cas still doesn't show signs of being responsive beyond a passive nod by the time I have everything loaded up in the car, sending my worry into overdrive.

"Cas, what're you thinking about?"

He ignores me entirely this time, eyes seemingly focused on something directly in front of him.

"Cas?"

Nothing. Again. Clearly he is set on ignoring everything until he gets whatever he's thinking about resolved.

~~~

Sam sits sullenly in the back, neither of us were willing to move Cas from his spot in the passenger seat, but the confusion is clear when Sam speaks next.

"So he just stopped talking to you?"

"Yeah, nothing since breakfast."

The silence stretches between us, a backdrop of ACDC to hold my attention as Sam falls asleep behind me. Cas disappears suddenly, entirely gone from his spot in an instant. I panic, pulling over quickly enough to wake Sam and send him into a bitchfit about reckless driving, though his protests quiet when he realises Cas is gone.

"Where-"

"I don't know Sam! We need to find him though, now."

Sam yells as someone else materialises beside him, drawing his demon blade when it becomes apparent that we are dealing with Crowley now.

"Relax. Honestly, you two hang out with feathers all the time, I'd think you should be used to him coming and going like this."

"Yeah, well we don't want to kill him every chance we get either."

He rolls his eyes, sighing in exasperation before continuing.

"Such sass from someone who needs my help right now. I would try to be nicer if I were you, it's not in my best interest to help you right now, but there is something you could do for me in return so here we are."

Sam lowers the knife, slipping it back into his waistband as Crowley continues talking.

"You two are going to make sure I have access to Cas after he gets back, and I'll tell you two how to bring him back in one piece, mostly.

"Or you could cut the crap and bring him back now."

Despite my efforts to hold a steady tone, my voice raises to show my panic, which is not missed by Crowley, who chuckles at the knowledge that he has found me in an unsteady state.

"I don't have your boyfriend Dean, else wise I wouldn't be talking to you yet. You're going to come with me, and I'll take you to him. After that, you have to get in and extract the angels. After that, I will help you get your boyfriend back here, but you are going to remove the salt from the windows and destroy the demon sigils so I can get what I need."

Sam stares at me, shaking his head slightly. We can find him on our own, but how long will it take?

"Why should I help you of all people? How do I know you're going to get us back here safely?"

"One time offer, no deal necessary. Going once. Twice-"

"Fine! We'll go."

Crowley shakes his head this time, making a sound somewhere close to the nonverbal form of 'no'.

"Only you."

Sam glares at the demon, ready to argue until I shoot him a look that instantly means no.

"Why not Sam?"

"Because I said no. You go or no one goes and your angel dies."

I nod weakly, hardly having a chance to grab my bag from the floorboards before Crowley grabs my arm and we are suddenly outside a large warehouse.

"Where are we?"

"As close as I can get you. Cas is somewhere in there, I'm staying out here. Take this with you."

He hands me a gun similar to the ones in my bag, telling me not to loose it and disappearing as soon as I take hold of it.

"Wonderful."

I shove open the nearest door, grimacing at the sticky feeling of blood as my hand makes contact with the rusted metal of the handle. It opens silently, despite the clear age of the building, and I slip unnoticed into the cavernous room beyond. The corridors are quieter than I would have expected for someone who is holding angels captive, but no one comes out to stop me as I begin opening doors. A scream shatters the silence suddenly, sounding familiar but definitely not from Cas. I wait, following the sound when I hear it again and racing through the labyrinth of turns that lead me eventually to a darkened corner that feels to be about at the centre of the building. The next door I open reveals a bloodstained room beyond, a screaming man strapped to the table. Someone else walks around the table with their back to me, attaching an IV like needle to the man below him. I hold up a gun, kicking the door fully open to alert the doctor before I shoot them in the chest. They hardly flinch, frowning at my interruption as if it is nothing more than a minor inconvenience. Which it might be, I'm not entirely sure yet.

"Get out of here!"

Gabriel. He motions towards a tray beside him, an angel blade sitting beside the various other torture tools that lay in a puddle of blood. I lunge towards it, managing to wrap my fingers around the blade before the doctor flings me across the room. He doesn't notice I have it, not until he gets closer and I sink it into his stomach. This has the effect I expect, his light fading within seconds. Gabriel has fallen silent now, IV still attached to his arm.

"What do I do?"

"Get it out of my arm."

I nod, tugging the needle out of his arm and watching him relax as the blueish light stops flowing out if his arm.

"Get me out of here, then go find Cas."

"I don't know how to find him."

"Sam is in trouble, let me up and I'll go help him."

He waits mostly patiently as I cut the restraints off of him, cursing when he realises he can't even walk on his own. I pull him to his feet, stumbling out of the room with him leaning heavily on my shoulder.

"Leave me behind, you need to go find Cas. I'm going to slow you down."

"Where is he?"

Gabriel just motions down the corridor to my left, falling asleep pretty much as soon as I set him down on the floor of one of the unused rooms that surround us. Cas hasn't started screaming yet, which could either be a very good thing or a very bad thing. I decide to go with the former, flinging open doors in hopes of finding Cas in a better state than Gabriel was in. The fifth door I open reveals Cas, but no other angels are in the room with him, which worries me more than I would like it to.

"Cas?"

He doesn't even lift his head at the mention of his name, and I realise now that he has a similar IV to the one Gabriel had in. I gently take it out of his arm, cursing when I see he still isn't responsive.

"Come on, Cas."

This silence is different from the one earlier, worrying me more than it did earlier. He makes a soft sound when I pick him up, quickly forcing me to put him down when I feel blood seeping into my shirt from a deep wound on his side.

"Son of a bitch."

He smiles weakly as I put him down on the ground, wincing when I take off his shirt and press my jacket against his side.

"It's gonna be okay Cas, let me help."

I realise he isn't awake anymore, slipping back into a pain induced sleep. The door slams shut behind me as someone else steps in, grabbing onto the back of my shirt and slamming me into the opposite wall. A second man grabs onto Cas, hauling him back into the chair and sticking the IV into his arm again. I try to stab the angel pinning me to the wall, instead yelling as he rips it away from me and drops me back to the ground.

"You shouldn't have come here. Now we have to kill you."

"Leave him alone!"

Cas is semi responsive now, enough to be yelling weakly from his spot in the corner. He starts struggling against his restraints, drawing little interest from the other angels in the room.

"Hush Castiel, we're almost finished with him."

"Don't hurt him! No! Stop it!"

His cries fade from words to those of pain when the second angel brings the angel blade over, dragging it across his chest just enough to cause another heavily bleeding wound. He stops when the blue flows faster through the IV, seemingly satisfied.

"It looks like you are almost finished here as well Castiel."

Cas lets his head drop against the back of the chair, short gasps of pain passing his slightly parted lips as the torture continues. I grab the gun Crowley gave me earlier, shooting the angel closest to Cas before I turn it on the one standing over me. It must have the angel bullets in it, because they die almost instantly. Cas flinches at the sound, hardly moving when I start undoing the looser binding that keeps him upright.

"I'll be right back, okay? I need to get help."

He makes a soft sound of affirmation, pushing me away from him as best as he can. I run out of the room, handing Cas the gun and grabbing the angel blade off the floor on my way out. Gabriel is where I left him, breathing, but still passed out cold. I decide to leave him there, running towards the nearest door and beginning to scratch through the lines of paint that make up each demon repelling sigil throughout the building. Crowley appears beside me as soon as the last one is broken, muttering something about still being able to feel an angel other than Cas.

"Just one other?"

He nods, following me back through the maze of corridors to Gabriel. I pick him back up, letting him lean on my side as we finish walking to the room I left Cas in.


End file.
